Wedding Day!
by OhmyDod
Summary: edward and bella r finally to marry, or maybe not read to find out
1. Chapter 1

My heart was fluttering, as I walk across the aisle. I look up even though I know I'm not supposed and saw Edward flashing his amazing smile at me. Usually I would go week at the knees with that site, but I was too preoccupied by what was behind, or who was behind him. "Jacob," I gasped. I haven't seen him for a while and why did he have to show up now. Believe me I was happy to see him and I did invite him to the wedding, but now? I looked around to see if anyone else has noticed him, but instead I saw a horrified look on Alice's face. 'Uh-oh,' I thought, Alice being able to see the future is almost always helpful, but not this time. Edward, being able to read minds, heard Jacob and turned around. My mind was racing, a little too much I might add. I couldn't think straight and before I knew it, everything blacked out.

I flushed my eyes, while slowly getting up. Looking around I saw Alice smiling at me and calling edward from the door and as if by magic he appeared. Not waiting a second for me to talk he kissed me, so passionately that I got dizzy. He pulled himself away and said "Good morning my love." "What happened?" I asked. "Well, you know the usual," he joked. I punched him even though I knew it was no use, "Common," i cried. "The truth is Bella, I don't know what happened, you were walking down the aisle, very beautifully I might add, then you got this weird look on your face and fell to the ground." Suddenly, everything that happened rush through my head and squealed with pain. Edward grabbed me and held me close, his cold rubbed against my shoulder and led me to ask. "Am I still going to be a vampire?" "The thing is Bella, I know you knew that Jacob showed up, and he reminded all of us that if we bite anyone, it would start a war against vampires and werewolves." "But, we're going to Alaska, he won't even be there." "I know sweetie, that's why he came to remind us that it doesn't matter wjere we are the treaty would still be broken." "So, what's gonna happen?" "Well, the good news for us is that you have to become a vampire and we can take all the werewolves down to do it." A horrofying thought came to my head. "Even jacob?" "If it necessary, dear." "Are we married or did you just bring me to the hospital?" I asked. "By the power vested in the priest and the state of california, we are married." I thought for a second and said: "Wait, we're in Washington!" and instead of punching him this time I kissed him and for some reason I fainted again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jakee, stop it!' I called; he kept on trying to kiss me. I know we were on our honeymoon, but he can stop attacking me for a minute, I hope.

"Sorry Bells, I lost you once and I'm not going to again!" he screeched and then let out a huge werewolf howl.

"Shhhhh…you don't want anyone to hear," I whispered, but I was lost in thought. What he said about losing me, it made me think of Edward. He was, he was my first love, but if Jake new he was meant to be it must have been true and our second kiss told me I loved him too, right?

"You're not thinking about that bloodsucker again, are you?" Jacob asked, raising one hairy eyebrow with it.

"No, of course not, it _our_ honeymoon, I'm thinking of you!" I said, but my voice was so shaky anyone could tell I was lying.

"You're the worst liar I've ever met," he said with a chuckle. "But I'm so glad I have you, so I'm gonna let it go," he said. He left the room for a second, trying to fill his werewolf belly, if that were ever possible.

"Thank god," I thought, after he left. He was so understanding, the same way Edward was when _we_ were to get married. We were supposed to get married, but I, I left him, and I broke his heart over my own selfishness. Thinking about him too much always made me cry, but now I was bawling.

"Bella, Bells wake up," someone was tugging on my sweater causing me to wake up with a jitter.

"Huh?" I looked around and saw a couple of get well soon balloon and a tray of food. I was dreaming and I pinched myself just to make sure I was awake at that moment. "Ouch," I muttered.

"Dear, why are you hurting yourself?" I turn around to see Edward by my side giving me a worried look.

"Umm…. I was just checking if I was awake."

"Why? Nightmare, my love," he asked.

"Something like that," I muttered, knowing it would break his heart to find out what it was.

"Sometimes it's so annoying not being able to get into your head," he said with an amazing smile.

"Not for me," I said sarcastically, giving him a peck on the cheek, just enough for me to feel his coldness.

"Well, are next wedding day can you stay conscious until we're actually wed?" he asked.

"I'll try," the word wed reminded me of the dream, what if it comes true, what if I leave Edward? No, I reminded myself and just to stay sure he was the **one**, I reached up and kissed him, hard, and we became one, his cold mixing with my heat, like a tornado.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For me," and laid flat on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor's report.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms.Swan, I believe your condition is very stable and you will be able to leave the hospital in 2 to 3 hours," said the doctor. Whose voice was that? It was so familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella! I believe that I shoud be the one to treat my future daughter-in-law." He replied with chuckle. I gave him a huge bear hug because at that moment I knew everything would be ok, because Carlisle really wanted to me a vampire and now he is here! I raised my head up a little and saw that everyone was there including…

"Dad," I said in shock.

"Yup, Bells, I rushed here right away when I heard Dr.Cullen had to come in,"he said.

"I all I did was faint, what could be wrong?" I asked looking each of them in the eye.

"Nothing…its my job to worry, I'm a dad,"he said hesitantly.

"Okay, something's up, and I have a feeling I don't want to know what it is," I said. For a while it was completely silent, then…

"Edward, you're the groom, so I think you should tell her,"said carlisle.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about we all leave Ed and Bella alone for a while," Alice suggested.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS KEEPING FROM ME?" I screamed. No one responded, but the did leave having me and Edward alone in the room.

"What is it? Did something happen between the vampires and werewolves?" I asked.

"Dear, this has nothing to do with those mongruels, this is something worse," he said while squeezing my hand.

"What could be worse?...wait am I not going to be a vampire?" I said.

"I'm not quite sure honey," He replied.

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME?

"Bella, sweetie, you have cancer," he said sorrowly .

"No, no, this can't be happening!, Why is this happening to me?"I said while crying and clenching my fist in the air.

"How bad is it?" still in complete shock.

"Well, the good news is, they ditected it early, but," he stopped mid-sentence.

"But, what?" I asked.

"BUT WHAT?" I said sternly.

"But they don't know if they can treat it," he said.


End file.
